


A Bit Tied Up

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz, hallelujah monkeyz - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dylan Flynn and Trevor Ikraft are amazed when their lifelong role models invite them over for tea. Although when they arrive, they are greeted by much more than they could've imagined.Phase 4 Gorillaz btw





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallelujah Monkeyz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hallelujah+Monkeyz).



> hey hey hey im lame  
> btw dylan and trevor are dudes who make a gorillaz podcast that i live and die by so pls check them out they're called hallelujah monkeyz!!
> 
> and if this is dylan and trevor reading this, I hope yall enjoy it! I am in the works of something much bigger than this one-shot, but its taking awhile to get to the part where y'all come in. Consider this as me testing the waters! Enjoy!!  
> my twitter is @itsaprocesslove !!

Dylan clung to the envelope in his coat pocket as he walked beside his good friend, Trevor. His heart was pounding so fast he could hardly keep up with it. Neither one of them spoke, both too thrilled to find words. They had been invited to Damon Albarn's house. Not only their favorite musician, but their lifelong muse. Dylan toted an uncontainable grin on his lips, much like the one Trevor had on his.   
After hours of travel, they finally arrived. They stood at the doorstep for a long time before Trevor could no longer take the antecipation. He rang the buzzer and waited. Their ears perked up when they heard footsteps and the lock switching. Trevor chewed his lip anxiously as the door slowly opened.  
"Ah. Mornin' fellas..." Damon had spoken as soon as he saw the two. His eyes darted over his shoulder, as if he were hiding something. He opened the door further.  
"Please, come in." He stepped aside as Trevor and Dylan walked in, trying to remain calm as they took in the sights of Damon's home. Damon, dressed rather casually in grey sweats and a fitting, white T-shirt, walked into the livingroom, inviting the boys to take a seat.  
"Y'can sit here. I gotta go..." His held the word 'go' for a long time before a sudden crashing sound was heard down the hallway. Damon's face twisted in annoyance and anxiety as he darted down the hallway. He could be heard yelling and cursing, and a second voice responded venomously. Dylan smirked at Trevor, who's eyes were wide with shock.  
"This feels...Crazy." Trevor whispered softly, gritting his teeth. Dylan shrugged a bit.  
"Honestly, this is better than I expected." They both laughed.  
Down the hall, the approaching sound of footsteps could be heard. What was strange was these steps were the sound of hard, boots. Damon hadn't been wearing anything but a pair of light blue socks when the two had arrived. Perhaps he went to change? Suddenly, a slender figure stood before them, leaning casually against the doorframe.  
"D-Damon is a bit tied up right now..." A devious grin was plastered across the man's face. Dylan blinked twice.  
"What the actual fuck. Murdoc?" He questioned, both radio-hosts standing up slowly. He shrugged.  
"Yew don' wanna interview that bloak." Murdoc croaked in a hoarse voice. "Come with me. I'll tell ya what yew wanna know." He waved his hand and the two followed him down the corridor.  
Once they entered the studio, they were shocked to see Damon, tied up to a chair. He looked tired, as if this happened more often then he might like to admit. Beside him sat 2D, leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the soundboard. Noodle stood behind Damon, running a hand through his hair with a pair of scissors in his other hand. Dylan looked at Trevor, both carrying looks of excitement and joy on their faces. Dylan quicked took Murdoc's hand in his, shaking it.  
"H-Hey! I'm Dylan Flynn and this is Trevor Ikraft we make a pod-!" Murdoc pulled his hand away, offering a smile but ultimately cutting him off in a rude manor.  
"Yeah yeah I know you bloaks." He said crudely. "Saw ye' ridin' around in my Stylo. Tough guys." He looked at Damon, smiling still.  
"I'm sure you know him." He gestured at Dee, who looked frustrated.  
"Yer podcast is rubbish." 2D said blankly, earning a hearty laugh from Murdoc. He stood behind the hosts, putting his hands on their shoulders.  
"Hah! He's not wrong though, knobs." He patted them.  
"Yew wanna interview the Gorillaz? Then let's sit and talk. We were all a bit...offended when we learned you came to talk to that bloak." He nodded at Damon, who squirmed as Noodle snipped his hair. Dylan cringed.  
"Uhm. S-Sorry?" Dylan spoke after sometime, really at a loss for words at this point. Murdoc sighed.  
"All is forgiven. Now, let's get this show on the road!" Murdoc said enthusiastically. Trevor pulled his tape recorder from his pocket, clicking the record button.  
"Things....Have definitely gotten WAY out of control here..." He spoke into the recorder, a laugh traced behind his words.

 

Indeed it has, Trevor. Indeed it has.


End file.
